


But not nearly so much as tomorrow

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Harry have just begun seeing each other, and Snape takes Draco in for his probation. Of course, with these three, it can be more complex than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But not nearly so much as tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ships_harry@livejournal.com, for the HDS Beltane Fest. My betas were tigersilver@LJ and winnett@LJ and they are always awesome.

Severus stood atop the hill, right where the gravel-covered road ended and short, stubby grass abruptly took its place. Dressed Muggle-style, a long-sleeved black shirt and dark trousers, he regretted the lack of his robes as the cold wind nipped at his fingers. He folded his arms across his chest as he watched the grey vehicle manoeuvre the tight corners which were precariously cut into the steep side of the hill.

He imagined he could feel a hard gaze raking his back and his neck, but he didn't look back towards the window of his cottage's sitting room, where Harry was most likely standing. Possibly, he reflected as strands of his hair flickered across his mouth, it had been an error to wait out here. It might send the wrong message.

Behind him was a tentative but possible chance at contentment, if not outright happiness. Before him approached his past, more uncertain than his future. Severus turned a bit, meaning to go back inside before the car rounded the last turn up the hill, but it was already too late.

The vehicle crunched across the gravel, rolling to a halt a metre or so away from where he waited. The front doors opened and two Aurors stepped out, their red robes incongruous with the shiny _Muggleness_ of the car. Severus had specified that no Apparating would be allowed within a certain radius of his abode. He'd wondered how the Aurors would sort that one out.

Auror Bradley, a woman he had taught a few years before Harry's batch, gave Severus a quick nod as she stepped closer to him, holding out a stack of official parchment, the Ministry's stamp at the bottom of each one.

"Professor," she said in greeting, her dark eyes assessing him with frank curiosity as he took the sheaf from her hands. This was why he remained in his cottage; he was no-one's hero, no matter what the _Prophet_ or Harry claimed. Severus allowed a bare dip of his chin. He scanned the documentation as slowly as possible, if only to annoy the other Auror, an older man who leaned against the bonnet of the car, scowling. After reading it all, he twirled his fingers in the air and gripped the quill that appeared between them, scratching his initials on each appropriate line.

"Thank you, sir." Auror Bradley actually offered him a small smile as she retrieved the documents, and her partner opened the back door on his side.

Draco Malfoy stepped out, tall and thin. He gazed out on the descending road, his back to Severus and the cottage. He stood there for a long moment, and the wind tossed his light hair about his head. He squared his shoulders and turned around.

Severus had not expected the calculating expression of those grey eyes to appear so much like Lucius's. Draco smiled at him, but it was only present on his lips. He turned his face slightly, holding up his manacled hands towards Bradley's partner without shifting his gaze from Severus's face.

As soon as the Auror freed him, Draco rounded the car with quick, purposeful steps. Before Severus could do anything, Draco's arms wrapped around his neck and he murmured into Severus's ear, "Finally, I am here with you again."

Severus exhaled and then nodded, mostly as a dismissal to the Aurors. Bradley nodded in return, and then Severus saw her eyes shift to a point behind him. Her eyebrows twitched upwards, and she raised her hand in an abbreviated wave.

"Alright there, Harry," she said.

"Alright, Tan," a strained voice answered from behind them, and Draco's arms tightened around Severus.

"I'll see you in the office, then." Bradley's smile was wide and pretty. Severus reached up and tugged Draco's arms off his neck and Draco's eyes narrowed as he pulled away. Severus shook his head slightly, and Draco's expression became impossibly sharper.

"Sure, Tan," Harry said from behind them. "My leave's over in a few weeks, but I'll pop in now and again."

"Great," Auror Bradley said, even as she turned on her heel and headed back to the Aurors' car. "Best of luck to you."

Watching the grey car drive away, Severus wondered which one of them she was referring to.

\--

Harry stood at the bay window of the sitting room, between the wall and the back of the sofa. On nice, sunny days he and Severus would sprawl on the sofa, limbs warmly entwined, just resting until the world interrupted again. It was one of his favourite spots in Severus's house, minus the bedroom.

He folded his arms in unconscious mimicry of the man he was staring at; Severus was a tall, dark silhouette against the overcast sky. His hair, which Harry had recently cut, had been tossed by the wind into a mess almost as bad as Harry's. Harry clenched his hands at his sides, just staring out at the rigid lines of his back, the pale skin of his neck.

When Snape made that sharp little twist with his body, Harry bit his lip. Harry had never seen him move like that before, unsure... or excited. Happy, probably. Harry was sure that Snape's translation of emotions through body-language was highly skewed. That being said, Harry wasn't too sure of his own body language either.

The grey Auror vehicle came into view and Harry leaned forward and squinted, wondering which agents were running probation duty for Malfoy. Taneisha Bradley exited the car with Dave McKintyre, her partner. Both good Aurors, although Dave could be overly harsh to suspects.

Harry stiffened when Malfoy rushed towards Snape and enveloped him in a tight embrace. Before he knew it, he had gone to the front door, opened it, and was standing in the crisp springtime air. Taneisha greeted him, but Harry wasn't too sure what he'd said to her.

He hadn't even known that Snape had offered his home as _domus probatio_ for Malfoy until last week, when Severus had visited Grimmauld Place for the first time since they… well, since they had become involved. He should have known, though, but he had shoved the possibility to the very back of his mind.

Harry had let him in through the Floo, and he'd stepped into Harry's dimly lit sitting room with his characteristic creepy silence, carrying a large, dull-grey envelope between the second and middle fingers of his left hand. It was open, a blue sheaf of parchment slipping out from the flap, and he held it in front of his chest as if shielding his heart from any stray curses that Harry might throw at him. He stopped right over Harry and gazed down at him with that bottomless dark gaze, his expression weighing heavily as usual, and finding Harry wanting... as Harry imagined it always did.

After a few long beats, Severus held out the envelope to Harry with a graceful twirl of his fingers and Harry blinked at it. It seemed captured, like a resigned moth in the domain of a dangerous, spindly spider.

"What is it?" Harry asked, plucking it from where Snape was holding it right in front of his nose. He looked up quickly to catch the words that Snape signed in the air; the spell that translated Snape's complicated and singular sign-language pinged in his brain, and words floated up in his consciousness.

 _It is a letter, Potter_.

"I _know_ that," Harry said, trying to smooth down the snark in his voice. From the glitter in Snape's eyes, he'd failed at it. "But what about? You've already read it, I see."

He waited expectantly for Snape to sign out his response and watched with not a little dismay as Snape's thin lips parted. _Don't talk_ , Harry thought tiredly. _If you talk, it hurts you and it hurts me to hear it._  
Snape's voice was an ugly rasp, but not as awful as it had been a few years ago. "It concerns Draco Malfoy," Snape said, and he just looked at Harry when Harry winced. Harry turned his attention to the letter, and read the words neatly packed onto the paper.

He read it again, disbelieving, and then looked at Severus, trying to compose his expression. Snape's own features were stony and for a moment Harry envied him his control.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Harry asked, getting up out of his chair and clenching the letter tightly so it wouldn't tremble in his hand. "Snape--"

 _It is my wish_ , Snape signed. _I am also obligated._

"You're not!" Harry cried, and repressed the urge to tear the letter into tiny squares and throw them into the Floo. "You didn't survive a cursed snake-bite just to babysit Malfoy, did you?"

Snape's stare gained a reproachful stripe. _I expected better of you_.

Harry turned away, flinging the letter on his desk. The stack of case-files he was trying to neaten up before his leave shifted threateningly, and he shoved them nearer to the lamp so they wouldn't scatter all over the floor.

"Right," he said, speaking to the wall. "Expected better of _me_ , that's rich."

There was a long, heavy pause and then arms came around his waist, and he felt the warmth of Snape's face pressed against his right shoulder.

"It seems you have always been the focus of my expectations," Snape had said, nails raking through his voice. He inhaled tiredly and then his fingers tapped against Harry's wrist. _The focus of many parts of me._

Harry had shaken his head, but a twisted half-smile had crossed his lips.

\--

"This is all quite quaint. Better than where I've been, I must say," Draco said, wrinkling his nose as he stepped into Severus' house. Potter stood in the corner of the small sitting area. "How nice to see you, Potter. So wonderful to have the great Auror watching over us Death Eaters, isn't it, Severus?"

His smile felt sharp and hard on his lips, and it widened slightly when he saw the way Potter glanced at Severus, then looked away. Severus simply shook his head, and raised his left hand, making complex signs that formed words. Severus had tapped him with his wand before they had entered the cottage, and now his voice murmured quietly in the front of Draco's mind.

 _Follow me. I will show you to your room._

"I hope it's next to Potter's room," Draco said loudly, as he followed Severus. "I'd feel _so_ much safer with the best Auror in the force close by."

"Don't be a child, Malfoy," Potter snapped and Draco rounded on him, delighted for a reaction. He had been burning for _something_ to happen this mundane day. He'd thought it would have created a wellspring of emotions within him, being released on probation to Severus's home (the Manor was completely off-limits until his sentence was finished), but he had sat in the back of the Muggle automated carriage like a numb lump. It was only when he saw Severus standing there like some romantic hero that something swirled in the base of his stomach; when Draco had hugged him, wallowing in that warm, wonderful scent that was all Severus, he had peeked over one black-clad shoulder and had spotted Potter standing in the open front door, watching them.

"A child?" he said now, taking a step towards the man who had taken away so much from him, (and given so much more, oh, so much more, but Draco refused to think about that). "My deepest apologies, _Potter_. Living in a prison for five years will strip one of many requisite societal characteristics."

Potter stepped towards him, fists clenched. Draco was quite ready for him.

 _Draco. Your room._

The voice Severus employed to communicate his sign-language was quite placid, and Draco irritably wondered if it was always like that.

"I don't live here," Potter said suddenly, as if Draco cared. This pleased him to hear, however; the news of their developing relationship had been enough of a blow when he'd been in Azkaban. Potter's green eyes were fixed on his, full of familiar challenge and other emotions Draco couldn't bother to catalogue at the moment.

"Good to know," Draco told him, softly, venomously.

"But I'm staying here for my leave," Potter continued, and sent a defiant stare over Draco's shoulder at Severus.

 _I wasn't aware of this development, Harry_ , Severus said and Draco grinned widely.

"I do hope I won't be in the way," Draco said, widening his eyes with as much innocence as he could dredge up. "Considering that the Ministry approved this home as my _domus probatio_ , it would be quite unfortunate if I was forced to leave because I made the Saviour _uncomfortable_."

"I'll just stick to Snape's room, then." Potter smirked, actually _smirked_ back at him, and Draco glared. "I'll try not to let my discomfort interfere with your probation, Malfoy."

Malfoy felt his top lip curl and he spun on his heel. He paused when he saw the look on Severus' face.

He had appeared very tired and very sad, before turning away.

\--

Severus entered his room after he had set his potions to simmering in the basement kitchen, and found Harry cross-legged in the middle of the wide bed.

"Did you fuck him? Before?" Harry asked.

Snape narrowed his eyes. _He was my student._

"So was I." Harry kept his tone flat. "That didn't stop you from treating me like shit, though."

 _I kept your head small,_ Snape said, and the corners of Harry's pretty mouth turned down. _To wit, I kept you from having an overinflated sense of self-importance_.

"I could have done well without that, thanks." Harry sighed and tilted his head. "But that doesn't answer my question."

 _It is a question that doesn't deserve to be answered._

"So, you did, then," Harry said, his voice a hard murmur. Severus carefully rolled his fingers into loose fists so no words could escape, an answer as much as it was a non-answer.

Harry continued to look at him, gaze tracking over his body from head to toe. Severus waited for a few long beats, withstanding the scrutiny with his chin held high. In a flurry of limbs and wild hair, Harry threw himself off the bed and was upon him.

\--

Harry felt as if his throat was closing up to prevent something from clawing up from his lungs; something hot and desperate.

"So, you did, then."

Snape just looked at him. He moved his fingers in that careful way which meant that he did not want a single word to escape him, and Harry felt the desperate, hot _something_ bubble over, red foam in front of his vision.

He was off the bed in a moment and reaching towards Snape, with clawed hands it seemed. He was almost sure his teeth were bared; he was acting like a wild animal, claiming Snape's mouth with a snarl, ripping at his clothes. Snape stumbled back, and then his hands were under Harry's shirt, fingers surprisingly cool against Harry's skin.

Harry backed off briefly and pressed his forehead to Snape's, breathing hard. At this distance, he couldn't see Snape's expression; he didn't want to.

He claimed Snape's mouth again, trying so hard to slow himself down, to properly appreciate the taste of the man's mouth, the shape of his lips, the flick and twist of his tongue, but he couldn't. He wanted so much and he wanted it now.

He hauled Snape over to the bed, and pulled him down on it; when Snape lay on top him, he rolled them both over, straddling Snape's hips and looking down at him with eyes that seemed to itch and burn. He opened his mouth to talk, but his lips trembled, and he pressed them together before trying again.

"I want to fuck you," he said, and his voice felt as ground up as Snape's. "I'm going to."

Snape raised both dark eyebrows at him and then moved his hands together. Harry grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed, on either side of his head. Snape tilted his head, revealing the line of his neck and Harry bent to lick it, to taste the shadows in the dips of his collarbone.

Snape's shirt hung open, buttons missing. Vaguely, Harry wondered if he'd done that as he slid down to suck at a dark nipple, releasing Snape's wrists to fumble at the placket of his trousers.

Words bloomed in his mind, and Snape's sign-voice seemed unusually rough: _Take me_.

\--

Draco lay on the large bed, atop the covers. It was odd, having all this space. He snorted to himself; at the Manor, his suite had been larger than the cottage, but time in Azkaban had the virtue of redefining one's appreciation of space.

He had heard Potter and Severus fucking in the next room. Apparently, they hadn't seen fit to throw up any Silencing charm. The walls were fairly thick, layers of mortar and brick in a sturdy little building as this, but he still detected the low moans and the faint creaking of the bed. More than that were the words he had heard in his mind: _Take me_.

Oh, wasn't that _fine_. Severus was taking it up the ass from the Saviour, as everyone else seemed to nowadays. Of course, it was quite helpful that Potter still had that _je ne sais quoi_ which had drawn so many to his side, even though he was still a monstrous git with those _passé_ glasses over his stupid, brilliant green eyes and that mouth that was pretty even when it was bent to a frown directed at Draco.

He turned over onto his side, pulling his legs up towards his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible. Then he unfurled himself again, going back to his former position, flat on his back. The cottage was quiet now, except for the faint hum of wards: a thick layer of passive, blocking wards, overlaid with a strata of spiky offensive wards. The Ministry might have curbed his magic with powerful spells (laid on by not one, but _two_ Aurors, and as slight as that Bradley appeared, she was strong in binding charms), but he could still feel the magic, could smell the sweetness of Potter's and taste the sharp flavour of Severus's, twisting in delicious coils over doorways and in corners.

Draco sighed. He sneered at the ceiling when he heard Potter's voice, muffled, calling Severus. Hadn't they had enough? Bloody show-offs.

There was a loud thump and Draco sat up, staring in the dark at the dividing wall.

"Snape," Potter said, louder this time. "Snape, I'm here. I'm here. It's okay."

That didn't sound like a good rogering at all. Draco slid his legs off the bed, sticking his feet into the ludicrous fluffy slippers that had awaited him when he had come out of the bath. He hesitated, and then went to his door, opened it and went out. The wards buzzed and then calmed down before he put his hand on the door-handle for Severus's room, and pushed it open.

\--

Harry should have expected it, since it had been a rather stressful day. But after pulling himself out of Snape, and brushing kisses across the man's chest, tasting sweat that soaked the coarse hairs, he had pulled the covers over their bodies and fallen asleep.

It was the shuddering that woke him up, and when he blinked and went up on his elbows, turning his head to look at Snape, he saw that the other man was face-up, but his back was arched so drastically that only the back of his head and the top of his buttocks touched the bed. His legs were stretched out, trembling as much as the rest of him was.

"Snape," Harry said, reaching out for him in dismay. At the touch of his hand, Snape began thrashing wildly, his bony wrist knocking Harry in the nose. Harry flailed backwards, and tried to lunge forward again to catch Snape before he rolled off the bed, but he was too late. "Snape!"

He scrambled over to the side and onto the floor, crouching naked by Snape's side. This was a bad one, and he wordlessly summoned his wand from the pile of clothing nearby. He waved it over Snape's face, trying to press through the wild magic which emanated from him, and backing off when it struck out viciously.

He said, "Snape, Snape, I'm here. I'm here. It's okay," and waved his wand slowly over Snape's face again, invoking a small charm to cushion his head, preventing it from slamming on the floor. Severus kept shaking, and Harry swallowed, watching him suffer.

He jumped and turned when the door opened and Malfoy stood there, staring down at them.

"What have you _done_ , Potter?" Malfoy ground out, advancing on him.

"Shut the fuck up, he's having an episode," Harry snapped, glaring even as he rubbed his free hand soothingly up and down Snape's closest arm.

"An episode of _what_? 'Victims of Bad Sex'?" Malfoy knelt on the other side of Snape's twitching body. He reached out, and drew back his hand to clench in front of his chest. "Potter, you're naked."

"Oh for--just be quiet, please," Harry said, rolling his eyes and then sighing when the shaking began to subside.

Malfoy was quiet for about three seconds, before he murmured, "What's happening to him?" as he stroked the abbreviated strands of black hair away from Snape's face. The action was tender, something that Harry would never have associated with Malfoy.

Harry bit the inside of his lip before answering. "It's the start of a prophetic episode," he said and almost smiled at the way Malfoy's gaze snapped to him in shock. Snape was quiet now, his breathing shallow, his eyes still closed. In a few moments, he would regain full consciousness.

"What does he prophesy?"

Harry shook his head, but answered: "Sometimes about death. Sometimes, other things. We think it's because he's been so close to dying. Maybe Nagini's venom had something to do with it."

Snape turned his head in Draco's direction, moving slowly like a person in the middle of a dream. He said, in his gravelly, painful speaking voice, " _Daddy_." He let out a shuddering breath and was still again. Harry blinked rapidly at that one odd word and glanced at Malfoy, but the other man was looking down at Snape with great intensity.

Malfoy murmured, "He doesn't deserve this."

"I know." Harry stared down at Snape, too. "Why him, and not me? After all, I was--" Harry cut himself off and glanced at Malfoy. Just because they were civil over Snape's seizure didn't mean they were all friends now. Malfoy was still a sneaking little shit, wasn't he?

"Is that it? Just that one word?" Malfoy asked and Harry touched Snape's hot shoulder.

"Usually there's more."

 _Usually,_ Snape's voice echoed in his head and Harry watched as his eyelids fluttered open. _The potion, Potter._

"Is the pain really that bad?" Harry really didn't want to go for that strong pain-reliever. Snape asked for it far too often, he felt.

Snape looked at him, and his fingers moved. _I require it. Desperately_.

"Okay." Harry got to his feet, grabbing for his underwear. He pulled it on when he reached the bathroom, pushing away the feeling that Malfoy was staring at his back as he did so. He opened the cupboard and took out the tall green bottle with the cork stopper, eying the oily liquid inside. The level was far lower than he expected.

 _Hurry_.

"Coming," Harry answered and went back out quickly to kneel once more and grab his wand. " _Accio_ one tablespoon," he said, and snatched the utensil out of the air as it clattered from the kitchen. "Help him up."

Malfoy put one hand beneath Snape's neck, the other underneath his waist and gently assisted him to sit up. Harry poured out one spoonful of the potion and placed the curved edge against Snape's lips. Malfoy used his thumb to wipe away a small dribble of potion which escaped and Snape swallowed with a grimace. Harry clenched the spoon, considering for a moment, and then poured another.

Malfoy watched as Snape drank the second dose, but if he had something contrary to say, Harry didn't hear it.

\--

Severus sat in the rocking chair by the window, a small knitted blanket thrown over his legs. It had been knitted by Minerva, and he could feel the soothing waves of her magic seep out of it, warm like brandy-infused tea. It was not quite dawn.

His head throbbed, still filled with images and sounds and smells, all shadowy with possibility. It was almost as bad as that time he prophesied a murder-suicide, but at least that had been tempered by the increased probability of Harry and his Auror team averting the crime. The pain potion he brewed was the only thing which came close to staving off most of the pain which came from having the prophesies. He had not been born with the gift and so the events were always drastic on his mind and body; he never thought he would have the occasion to _envy_ Sybill Trelawney.

He stared at the two forms lying in his bed, the lean youthful bodies. Malfoy was curled up on his side, and Harry practically mirrored him; yet they both remained as far from each other as possible, the empty space of the bed a no-man's land between them.

His mind insisted on overlaying his blasted vision with their sleeping forms: twisting bodies, mouths open in ecstasy, Draco crying out, _Yes, Daddy. Oh yes, more_. Harry grunting, _You like that, don't you, my dear. My sweet, you both do_.

Fingers pinching nipples, lips sliding over hard erections, slits erupting pearly streams of come. He could smell the heat of their bodies, the low groans of release; he felt hands slide over his thighs, parting them, his cock enveloped by clenching holes even as his own entrance was breached repeatedly.

He was tired, but for the first time since he'd been having these seizures, he was not thoroughly drained.

Snape looked out his window, and watched a new day come to pass.

 _fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I really had no idea what I was doing in this fic. I really had only a set of images in my head and I guess I wrote around those.


End file.
